


Ebb and Flow

by AbbyDebeaupre



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Any similarity to weird real estate listings is entirely intentional, Bree's engineering skills come in handy, Multi, Sex Swing AU, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDebeaupre/pseuds/AbbyDebeaupre
Summary: Bree, Roger and John play truth or dare. Bree’s question-  your most embarrassing secret crush."Roger cackled like a loon and said never in a million years would he answer that out loud"





	Ebb and Flow

She missed Roger. That was mostly what it was, Bree told herself as John leaned in and stole the cherry she had been about to drop in her mouth right from her fingertips, his tongue accidentally sucking in her digits as he grinned wolfishly at her. Bree knew he was engaging in his usual harmless flirting-- he was waiting for Roger to come home, too. John’s hand didn’t release the hold he had on her wrist as a new tune wafted from the overhead speakers. 

 

“I love this song!” Bree shouted above the roar. John pulled her off the bar stool she’d been hugging for the last hour and a half, swiveling his hips and shimmying onto the dance floor with her in tow. His hair had fallen out of its thong and he was moving his hips in a wicked rhythm as he sang to her. 

 

Bree laughed and twirled straight into him, bumping and grinding, riding his knee suggestively. John was great, one of her best friends, and lately, her erstwhile partner in crime. Being with him right now made her wish Roger would hurry up and get home. They'd talked about it long enough already. It was laying there, just under the surface of the deep friendship they'd shared for years. 

 

She loved Roger, and he her. They told one another everything. Their fantasies, the encounters they had before getting together, things that had happened since. She’d told him all about her foray into same sex experimentation in college and wasn’t surprised when he confessed he’d done something similar. It was one of the strengths of their relationship, that openness. A threesome was one of the things they’d both confessed deep curiosity about, though they'd agreed that one night stands didn't work for them. They needed a third who wanted commitment, too. 

There was no denying the sexual heat that vibrated between John and Roger, but, up until now, they'd never even talked about it, let alone acted on it. With John living in London most of the time, and she and Roger based in New York, it never seemed a possibility.  Bree hadn’t even been sure John was attracted to her. But a drunken facetime chat with John a month ago had changed all that and she and Roger had done a lot of thinking and talking about it since then. 

 

One more day, Bree thought as her sexual frustration rose to a new level of torture. He’d be home tomorrow night and they'd see if John had meant it when he confessed that a couple of years ago he’d been awake that night they'd been stuck in a blizzard with a cancelled flight and no way to return to her parents’ mountain retreat. They’d finally found a vacancy at a nearby hotel but were forced to share a room. Bree and Roger squished into one twin bed, John in the other. They’d gotten drunk on the whiskey Jamie had given Roger for Hogmanay. Once back in the room, they’d played a game of truth or dare. Bree’s truth question-- put to both Roger and John had been tell me your most embarrassing secret crush. 

 

Roger cackled like a loon and said never in a million years would he answer that out loud and chose a dare-- Bree made him run out for ice from the machine down the hall in nothing but his boxers. John collapsed on his bed, declared the room was spinning and that he’d had a crush on her Dad when he was a teenager which made it “damned awkward” when he discovered that his friend Roger was dating Bree Fraser, daughter of the man himself.  Apparently, way back when, his older brother Hal and Jamie had been on opposite sides of a Battle of Culloden reenactment for a documentary her Uncle Frank had produced back in Scotland. Actually, that same event had introduced Bree’s mom to her Dad. Frank, poor guy, had been married to her at the time. So friendly was the divorce that Frank had been named her godfather and still considered an honorary member of the family. John had then promptly passed out cold. 

 

As for Roger….well, he knew very well how much she loved the sound of his voice and he started singing her a ridiculous song: 

 

“I love me a lass, who can raise a glass,

_ There is nothin’ better  _

_ Than a girl wi’ a mane like an Irish Setter _

_ To get in her knickers, _

_ I’ll pour us more liquors _

_ for its always been whiskey _

_ That makes her so frisky”  _

 

Bree had laughed, and gotten naked in short order. They thought John was dead to the world, but apparently not. 

 

“I can't stop thinking about it. How you both looked in the moonlight, how rough you'd been, Bree, with Roger. To this day, when I see a bite mark on a man’s nipple I go hard instantly.” John confessed. 

 

“You should see what I do with a flogger!” Bree joked. John moaned. “He also likes when I put my harness on.” Bree told him in a more seductive voice. “Don't you, babe?” Roger’s face came into view on the phone. 

 

“Are ye offering to peg me right now?” Roger asked with more than a twinkle in his eye. “Ye want John to watch?” 

 

“I wouldn't mind watching John peg you, if you’re asking.” Bree licked her lips. 

 

“Oh fuck. You two aren’t playing fair! I called to let you know I’ll be in New York in three weeks. My play is coming to Broadway and if it goes well, I’ll be relocating.” 

 

“I'll be on tour when you arrive, but Bree will be here. She can entertain you. Platonically. When I am back, we can talk.” Roger said. In the background he heard the sound of a zipper. “Bye, John.” 

 

Now, here they were, counting down the hours. John pulled her to him and twirled her around again. “It’s nice to see you relaxing, finally.” He half shouted in her ear.  She pushed his chest playfully away from her, but his hand gripped hers as he started crooning the words to the song. She wished the sound of the bass was low enough to hear his beautiful voice. 

 

John gave her a rolling hug and it was crowded enough in the small space for other people to knock in to them. She stayed tucked up against him, feeling the vibration of his chest as he harmonized. She’d had more than enough to drink and clung to him, floating happily as they moved. John’s body was fit, as it had to be for what he put it through five nights a week.He was narrower than Roger, far less hairy and nearly as tall. His hand was reassuringly warm across the small of her back. 

 

Another dancer pushed up against her only this one didn’t stumble away but pressed a bit more insistently.  She vaguely registered the feel of a thigh against her backside. The leg wiggled a little. Her hips slid back as if by reflex, her body much faster on the update than her brain.  

 

“How’s my best lass?” The deep, familiar sound of him filled her ear. Her heart jumped into her throat, but she didn’t squeal or turn around. Bree’s hands came up and around the nape of his neck, pressing him against her.

 

“Keep dancing...feels good.” She said rising up against his jawline so he could hear her. Arms raised, chest exposed, Bree was sandwiched between them and it felt….nice. John obviously thought so too as he matched the swaying of her body. 

 

Roger made a familiar sound at the back of his throat, one that had the power to turn her legs to pudding and she quickly gazed up at his face. But Roger was looking at John and she noted the tell-tale flush of heat rising in her friend’s cheeks. They continued to move together, Bree rocking her ass against Roger’s pelvis only to be met by a similar push from John, acutely aware of how each man was responding to their sensual motion. 

 

Roger was kissing her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She spun around, pressing her body back into John and her lips onto Roger. A sweet, sweeping hello of lips and tongue. She couldn’t tell who was cupping her breast, but she didn’t care. Everything felt so good. By the end of the song, John had one hand locked on Roger’s forearm and he was so close she could feel the air from his breath brushing against her neck.  

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Roger said. 

 

They poured out of the bar with giggles and high spirits, Bree hugging Roger to her and kissing him soundly, John’s arm draped nonchalantly around Roger’s shoulders. When John’s fingers grazed hers, she grasped them and held his arm in place. They walked companionably for a few blocks. Roger’s arm fit nicely around his back. 

 

“I found a flat.” John said, trying his best to ignore the heat of Roger’s fingers resting on the thin line of skin, his shirt barely holding it’s tuck at the top of his jeans.  

 

“Oh?”Roger asked. 

 

“Just around the corner from you, actually. It’s a three story walk up. It does have one fairly unusual feature.” John told them. 

 

“Does it have more whiskey?” Roger asked.

 

“Of course!” 

 

“Care to give us the grand tour, then?” 

 

They started in the study, fitted with books and the smell of old leather. John poured each of them a generous glass and they made appropriate oohs and ahhs at the stainless kitchen and the views from the living room with its elegant, but miniscule balcony. John pretended not to notice the long looks that Bree and Roger exchanged, the wordless shorthand of couples who knew one another intimately.

 

A raised brow here, a quirk of a smile there, entire worlds passed between them as they roamed through his rooms. He turned up the music and Bree stumbled into him, a half-hug and a sashay both.  She kissed his cheek, allowing her lips to linger there. John was standing in a way that allowed him to see Roger’s reflection in the hall mirror. His green eyes watched Bree intently. He felt her shiver of response and he cast his face down and moved his lips closer to hers, keeping his eyes on the image in the glass. Roger’s chin flicked upwards, urging her to action.  

 

“So, have you thought about our conversation last month?” John asked. 

 

“We can't stop thinking about it.” Roger told him. “You clean?” 

 

“Yes had all manner of check ups before leaving London, you two?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And me without my toys.” Bree frowned, looking at Roger. John laughed softly. 

 

“you haven't seen the best room, Come.” John lead them down the hallway to the spare bedroom. He pushed the door open and stood aside. 

 

“Holy shit!” Roger exclaimed. Taking in the leather love swing and accessories assembled on the wall behind the bed. 

 

“Welcome to what is apparently my new sex dungeon. I hadn’t even finished putting my clothes away when the installers arrived apologizing that they hadn’t been able to finish the work before I moved in. I guess the landlord ordered it?” 

 

Bree was moving around the room, muttering under her breath and moving things here and there. She tugged on a chain attached to the ceiling. “They mixed up the beams-- but, the load should still hold. God, it’s impossible to get anyone to read blueprints anymore, I wonder why I even bother.” 

 

“Hen….did ye design this?” Roger choked out. 

 

“Well, we couldn’t very well have it built at our place, my father would die…and then he’d want to kill you!” She said reasonably.  

 

“Christ.” John breathed. “I love the fact that you ended up with an engineer, Roger.”

 

“Let’s talk, aye?” Roger said.  What followed was a quick setting ground rules, relationship goals, safe words. 

 

“No doubts?” Bree asked John. 

 

“None, I’ve wanted something like this for a long time. I took a chance, telling you about how I feel. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since that night.” 

 

“Dance with me.” Bree held her hand out and John took it, running his hands down the outside of her thin shirt, stroking her breasts and he caressed her up and down. 

 

Bree slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. Roger took off his jacket and tee and came to stand next to her, fitting his lips along the column of her neck.  John moved his head lower and suckled her nipple through her bra. Bree felt a hand skimming inside her jeans. She’d know those long, strong fingers anywhere and her hips canted into him. Her bra came undone with a snick and a tug.  

 

John gasped.  “Beautiful.” He murmured as he resumed his explorations. 

 

Bree could hear the noises she was making in the back of her throat over and above the slick sounds being drawn from her body. She pulled Roger to her and kissed him, all desperation and need. 

 

“I’m close.” She said. 

 

“I know.” He answered.

 

“My jeans.” She panted, shifting her weight. 

 

“Ye’ll have to help, lass, I’ve no hand to spare.” Roger told her. 

 

It was then that Bree noticed that his hand was on John’s crotch, kneading through the fabric in an echo of the pace he was setting on her. Watching aroused and amused her. 

 

“How can an expert on the bodhran not be able to play a double beat?” She questioned. 

 

“Ye ken I only have so much oxygen to spare and its being diverted elsewhere just now. Did ye want me to think or play?” He wondered.  

 

“Oh play, definitely, play.” Bree laughed. She grabbed John’s face and lifted his chin to meet her eyes. “I’m wearing too many clothes,” she said as she unbuttoned her jeans, so are you.” A solvable problem, he decided. ndition “That just leaves you.” John said to Roger as he went to his knees, joining Bree and together they peeled his pants down. 

 

Their first real kiss happened with Roger’s cock trapped between them, tongues sliding over and around him as they flicked out to explore the other. Roger’s skin was hot in her mouth and the unexpected shock of another tongue dancing, teasing, rolling soft against hers along Roger’s hardness was erotic. A hand grasped her breast and played with her nipple, pinching and squeezing.  

 

Her hair was floating all around them, she’d forgotten to pull it back.  John reached over and grabbed a strand of it and wrapped it around Roger’s balls and pulled taut. Bree moaned at the sight. It was so naughty. 

 

“Oh, Christ.” Apparently Roger agreed. 

 

As John fitted his mouth back over Roger, Bree moved her hand to the back of John’s head, pushing it down in encouragement as she took the hair from his hand. Bree watched John bobbing up and down on Roger, gazing up at Roger’s face, his mouth was parted and he was groaning. She gave the hair a tug, causing his lips to form a slight grimace and his breath came out in a whoosh. John continued gliding over his cock. He was swirling now, rocking his hips ever so slightly in time with his head movements. Bree drew the line tight again. 

 

“Please, Bree.” Roger choked out. 

 

Bree bit his flank a little harder than she’d meant and licked it in consolation, nipping her way around behind him. Roger now had his hands gentle covering the top of John’s head. She could see by the set of his shoulders that he was looking down and watching his cock moving in and out of John’s mouth. She rose up on her knees, dropping her knot of hair and placed her hands firmly on both cheeks, parting him.  

 

Bree grooved her tongue firmly into his crease, stroking up and back down in one movement that had him crying out and rocking his hips. She thrust her tongue into his center, giving a solid poke, and tried to move closer. Her knee accidentally kicked the lube just out of reach of her hands, it was impossible to continue licking him and reach it.  She gave an impatient huff that changed into an Oh of surprise. 

 

John had Roger’s arse, spreading him wider and he grunted, his mouth too full for actual words, but she understood.  Bree lunged and grabbed the lube and began to work her way first with one finger, and then another. 

 

“Come here.” Roger demanded. Bree stood up behind him and glanced over his shoulder at him. “Kiss me.” He begged and she did her best to comply, moving to his side, still preparing him as she did so. She could feel John hoisting pushing Roger’s arse as she wedged her fingers back and forth. Then a tongue was pressing into her wet core. She looked down and saw John pushing his head between her legs, still holding Roger by the haunches. Her knees gave way enough that she knew she wasn’t going to be able to stay on her feet for long. Roger’s tongue in her mouth and John’s in her pussy would drive her to her knees-- literally and figuratively. 

 

“We should….try out the swing.” She said between pants. 

 

“How do ye want us?”

 

Bree arranged them with an experts eye. 

 

“You've been thinking about this, I see.” John noted. 

 

“Haven't you?” She asked. 

 

“Yes, though this particular configuration hadn't occurred to me.”

 

“It’ll work, I measured.” Bree said confidently and both he and Roger chuckled. “Move right to the edge of the seat, that's it.” She helped guide him into position. 

 

“How will John---” 

 

“Stirrups.” John jingled the chain hanging in front of the seat. 

 

“Ah.” For the first time Roger looked a little uneasy as he got himself into position, he was gently swaying in the swing now, with nothing to kill his momentum.

 

“You're not uninitiated, surely?” John wondered, and automatically reached for the lube, adding to Bree’s earlier preparations. 

 

“Uhm, well... not exactly. We told ye about the pegging. But as for an actual cock….no. I've been with blokes before but I've always been the top.” 

 

“I’ll go slow.” John promised. He held his shaft and notched himself between Rogers legs. As he did so, he noticed he didn't even need to bend his knees more than a fraction of an inch. Bree really had measured. He shot her a knowing smile. But she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were fixated on watching his cock pushing into her lover. 

 

She was gorgeous, that red hair falling over her pale skin, ending just above her breast. He licked his lips remembering how perfectly she'd fit in his mouth. “Touch yourself,” he urged her.

 

Both he and Roger watched as she snaked a hand between her legs. John grabbed the webbing just under Rogers thighs and pulled him forward, moaning at the sudden give and tight clamp of his arse on his cock. 

 

John closed his eyes and gently rocked the swing following the movement with his hips. There was something so delicious in having Roger weightless and at his command.

 

“More!” Roger said and John's biceps contracted as he drew the seat toward him. “God, that's….” Roger couldn't finish the sentence. John cast his eyes down watching Roger’s cock grow hard. His balls were contracting as John hit that spot. 

“Bree.” Roger pleaded, his arm out beckoning her. 

 

John stilled long enough for her to straddle Roger and he almost came seeing her lowering herself onto him. Roger was moaning helplessly, loving how it felt to have them together. Roger’s body was shuddering and everything felt tight. As she rose back again, John could see how wet Bree was, evidence of that flowing down Roger's balls. John picked up the pace, unable to go easy now.

 

“Faster, John!” Bree begged.

 

“Feels incredible.” John told them as he altered his grip on the swing, he was sweating now, Bree was riding Roger and moving a hand down between her legs. 

 

“I'm gonna---” Bree released a cry that Roger answered moments later, John watched his face, the oh of surprise as he clenched his teeth in a long shuddering groan of completion. John rocked Roger to him one more time, holding him firmly in place as he followed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
